This switch broadly relates to an electrical switch having a control arrangement for adjusting the position of a pair of contacts and, more particularly, pertains to a switch which can be easily modified to allow the switch to be remotely actuated while still permitting the switch to be manually operated.
Various switching devices are known that include a solenoid or other movable device for adjusting the position of a pair of contacts. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,658 issued Aug. 27, 1974 to Hayden. In this patent, a manually operated switch has a housing in which a pair of solenoids are permanently mounted. Each of the solenoids has a plunger coupled to a common movable armature. The movement of the armature caused by actuation and deactuation of the solenoids enables contacts on a circuit board attached to the solenoids to be opened and closed.
Hayden is representative of several electrical switch component configurations wherein the solenoids or other remote actuators are fixed within the electric switching component housing so that they cannot be modified, replaced, or reengineered. In the event of a problem with such a switch, a common remedy is to replace the entire switch which may not be the most efficient method of resolving the problem. For example, even though the mechanical aspects of the switch may be in good working order, failure of one or more of the solenoids or their internally mounted circuit or control arrangement causes installation of an entirely new switch which may be unnecessarily expensive for the switch user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a manually operable switch design so that it can be remotely actuated from outside the switch housing. It is also desirable to provide a manually operated switch with a remote actuation feature which can be added to the switch at any time. It is further desirable that the remote actuation be provided by various force generating devices not necessarily limited to a solenoid.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a manually operated switch which may be conveniently and economically converted to a remotely actuated device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a switch housing designed to transfer motion to a switch handle from outside the switch housing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a switch housing which is simply modified to accept a remote actuation device without disassembly of the switch housing.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a manually operable switch for selectively accepting a pair of plungers in order to transfer movement from a force generating device to the handle of the switch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a manually operated switch having an optional remote actuation feature which may be installed without special tools or fasteners.
In one aspect of the invention, a manually operable switch has an operating handle movably mounted on a housing for moving a set of contacts in the housing from one position to another. The invention is improved by a force generating arrangement mounted outside the switch housing, and a force translation system extending between the housing and the force generating arrangement. The force translation system has a first end structure movable into and out of contact with the operating handle and a second end structure disposed for movement in the force generating arrangement. The force generating arrangement is selected from the group consisting of an electromagnetic solenoid, a wax motor, a linear actuator, a shape memory effect (SME) actuator, a servo motor, a stepper motor, a pneumatic cylinder, a hydraulic cylinder and a piezoceramic actuator. The preferred embodiment has a forced translation system comprised of a pair of elongated plungers. A control structure is operably connected to the force generating device outside the housing.
In another aspect of the invention, a switch includes a housing having wall structure formed with at least one throughbore, and an operating handle pivotally mounted to the wall structure for manually moving a set of contracts in the housing from one position to another. A force generating device is disposed externally of the housing. At least one plunger is movably mounted in the throughbore and has one end engageable with the operating handle and an opposite end engageable with the force generating device. A housing has a lower section removably attached to an upper section. A wall structure of the housing lower section has a length and a height, the throughbore being formed along substantially the entire height of the wall structure of the housing lower section. The housing is suspendedly mounted in a support panel.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a manually operable switch is provided which is remotely actuated. The switch includes a housing mounted in a support panel and having wall structure formed of a pair of spaced apart throughbores, and an operating handle with opposed ends pivotally mounted to the wall structure for moving a set of contacts from one position to another, the opposed ends of the operating handle being aligned with the throughbores. A pair of force generating devices is mounted exteriorly of the housing on a support structure. A pair of elongated plungers is disposed for reciprocal movement in the throughbores, each plunger having a first end movable into and out of contact with one end of the operating handle and a second end disposed for movement in one of the force generating devices. A control structure is disposed outside the housing and is operably connected to the force generating devices to control actuation and de-actuation thereof so as to move the plunger in a manner which will remotely pivot the operating handle. The force generating devices are located beneath the housing. The control structure is comprised of a controller, a receiver and a transmitter, all interconnected together.
The invention also contemplates a method of converting a manually operable switch to a remotely actuated switch, the switch having an operating handle movably mounted on a housing for moving a set of contacts from one position to another. The method includes the steps of forming a housing with a pair of throughbores in alignment with opposite ends of the operating handle; providing a pair of force generating devices mounted outside the housing, each of the force generating devices having a plunger movably mounted therein with a first end receivable in one of the throughbores and movable into and out of engagement with an end of the operating handle, and a second end disposed for movement in the force generating device; inserting the plungers into the throughbores in the housing; and selectively actuating the force generating devices so as to effect remote movement of the operating handle.